<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Which Member Of Your OTP: Miguel Galindo &amp; Female OC by ThatWriterRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630191">Which Member Of Your OTP: Miguel Galindo &amp; Female OC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose'>ThatWriterRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Which Member of Your OTP [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Relationship(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who holds the biggest grudges? Who is more self-conscious?  Find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Galindo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Which Member of Your OTP [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Which Member Of Your OTP: Miguel Galindo &amp; Female OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These gorgeous prompts written by the tumblr user katie-girl-2 and wanted to treat them like a q &amp; a style to try and give myself some inspiration to start writing. If you want anyone else from Mayans or maybe even some fandoms I've written previously please comment here or message them on my tumblr thatwriterrose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Spends so much time in the bathroom, they make themselves late</p><p>Miguel for sure he always ends up distracted by some sort of work he answers an email or take a phone call so fixing his hair or showering ends up taking forever.</p><p>2. Picks the movie when they Netflix and Chill</p><p>Miguel likes to he always has an internal list of stuff to watch a good idea but of course it doesn’t last long.</p><p>3. Makes the coffee in the morning</p><p>(Y/N) she has a set morning routine and first thing is coffee (Y/N) is one of those people who cannot function without coffee.</p><p>4. Surprises the other with breakfast in bed</p><p>Miguel tries to some mornings if he knows (Y/N) is going to sleep in for a change. On Mother’s Day he won’t even let her out of bed. He has to get up and get everything that morning though he tries to not just happen one morning a year he tries to sprinkle it out whenever he can.</p><p>5. Plans date night</p><p>Miguel does since it usually has to be planned around his work schedule. If (Y/N) wants to go somewhere or do something she’ll tell him so he can figure out when.</p><p>6. Can’t stand the other’s siblings</p><p>(Y/N) has no siblings and Miguel’s brother died young so neither has an opinion.</p><p>7. Acts like a baby when they’re sick</p><p>Neither do they tend to work through their illness since they both have to work.</p><p>8. Spends WAY too much time in the snack aisle while grocery shopping</p><p>(Y/N) she seems to get distracted. There's always 8 new things in each section of the snack aisle she has to debate if she wants something new and if so what, that's why she tends to just stick to her list.</p><p>9. Takes in the stray cat</p><p>(Y/N) is a bleeding heart when it comes to animals and even if her husband tells her not to feed the strays she does it. None live in the house since Dita is allergic but (Y/N) does love spending time with them outside when she has extra time. </p><p>10. Busts out the dance moves when drunk</p><p>Miguel for sure he doesn’t get that drunk ever because he has an image to keep up but if it’s just the two of them he’s pulling (Y/N) in to slow dance he’ll keep her close as an excuse to let his hands wander. (Y/N) loves seeing Miguel like this and it is something she enjoys about home date night. </p><p>11. Drives 600 miles to see the other</p><p>Miguel is going to do anything he can to make sure he can see (Y/N) when she did a semester abroad for college he did take the plane ride as regularly as he could to see her.</p><p>12. Secretly loves nose/forehead kisses</p><p>Miguel never admitted it but he loves gentle intimate kisses. It didn’t take (Y/N) long to catch onto that and now it’s how she shows her love most commonly. A thumb running over the knuckles or resting her forehead against his are other common soft intimacies. </p><p>13. Keeps a diary/blog</p><p>Miguel doesn’t keep a diary exactly but he does detail things that happened in letters to their daughter. Sometimes he’s afraid that he won’t get to see all of their daughter’s life when things get bad so he wants to make sure she knows everything she needs to but especially how much he loves her.</p><p>14. Always waits for the other to fall asleep first</p><p>(Y/N) she knows that Miguel can bring work to bed or get lost in his thoughts so she tries to stay awake and make sure that he actually gets to sleep at a decent hour.</p><p>15. Leaves the toilet seat up/the light on</p><p>(Y/N) leaves the lights on if she’s in a rush it doesn’t even cross her mind Miguel doesn’t care though he’ll turn them off and forget about it that really isn’t a pet peeve for him.</p><p>16. Is too clumsy for their own good</p><p>(Y/N) was pretty clumsy when she was younger. She’s getting better on her feet but in her day she did plenty of spraining her ankle or falling and knocking something over by accident. Miguel used to tease her endlessly about it and still does from time to time.</p><p>17. Always gets sunburn while the other gets tan</p><p>(Y/N) never has the best luck in that department but she doesn’t care one bit. Spending a few hours in the warm sun is well worth bathing in aloe when she gets home.</p><p>18. Gets cranky when they’re tired</p><p>Miguel does as he tends to get up early and stay up late he snaps at people. (Y/N) has joked before that he’s a bigger grouch than their daughter asking if he needs nap time too. That’s only when she knows he won’t get too pissed by her poking fun though.</p><p>19. Makes the other late for work because 5 minutes of cuddles is NEEDED</p><p>(Y/N) loves to cuddle when she gets up in the morning. Usually Miguel can resist but when they’ve got their daughter he can’t resist two pouting girls so he’ll let himself be a few minutes late to work to spend time with them.</p><p>20. Gets terrible road rage</p><p>(Y/N) is always so on edge when she’s driving she wishes she could be more relaxed about it but she never is so she always ends up letting anyone else drive so she doesn’t have to.</p><p>21. Says “lol” at the end of every text</p><p>A very drunk (Y/N) uses lol as every other word</p><p>22. Texts with emojis</p><p>Between all her lols drunk (Y/N) also sprinkles in emojis that make no sense</p><p>23. Talks dirty…</p><p>(Y/N) loves dirty talk she’ll send it in a message with some explicit pictures if she isn’t at home. If she’s at home though she rubs Miguel’s shoulders and whispers dirty things in his ear while he’s at his desk. He has to compose himself if someone else comes into the room all the while (Y/N) innocently smiles like she wasn’t saying the absolute dirtiest things seconds ago.</p><p>24. Is more self-conscious </p><p>(Y/N) had to gain confidence in her body as she got older it was a process but she is leaps and bounds from where she was a few years ago. Still, she has her days and Miguel knows her well enough to know when those days are. He doesn’t point it out but he does things to make her feel sexier, usually tiny things but enough to make her smile and pull her out of her own head.</p><p>25. Picks all of the good stuff out of the Chex Mix</p><p>(Y/N) is the only one of the two who eats Chex Mix so she doesn’t have to worry about that. She gets to pick out the parts she likes best and then just slowly pick away and the things she doesn't like as much.</p><p>26. Starts the snowball fight</p><p>(Y/N) she is from a snowy state and was so excited to take their daughter to see snow for the first time. While they were taking her out playing (Y/N) starts a snowball fight with Miguel and tries to teach their daughter how to throw snowballs.</p><p>27. Is actually scared of deep water</p><p>(Y/N) isn’t scared per se but she sure stays off the ocean if she can. It does make her a bit nervous but she can handle it if they have some sort of function that involves being out in water which has happened before.</p><p>28. Takes UNO wayyy too seriously</p><p>Miguel he’s always big into games and is a man who loves winning so he has been known to take a quiet game of UNO at home a little too seriously.</p><p>29. Steals the umbrella so the other gets SOAKED</p><p>It’s not something either would do but Miguel has teased about it before.</p><p>30. Writes the other’s name in the sand at the beach</p><p>(Y/N) was all about it when they were younger. It was puppy love so she would do things like that. She does it sometimes now when they do little family trips to the beach.</p><p>31. Apologizes first</p><p>(Y/N) usually apologizes. Miguel will either use work as an excuse to not have to apologize first or just be stubborn </p><p>32. Gives the other “the look” when they crossed the line</p><p>Miguel his look is something you don’t want to see at all. (Y/N) usually doesn’t make it that far but the few times she has it was not pleasant and she knew to back off.</p><p>33. Remembers that thing that happened 2 years, 7 months, and 24 days ago and WILL hold it against you</p><p>Miguel has an amazing memory; he'll pull that shit out of the depths. That’s why while fights between him and (Y/N) are rare they are horrible because when he lashes out he goes for the throat.</p><p>34. Tries to teach the other sports</p><p>(Y/N) has indirectly done it she’s been trying to teach their daughter how to play sports (Y/N) played throughout her childhood so Miguel has learned them along the way.</p><p>35. Would make the best, most invested parent ever</p><p>When he’s not working Miguel is such an invested parent. Even when he is working he usually ends up with their daughter all over him while they have conference calls. As long as she stays fairly quiet though Miguel doesn’t mind it.</p><p>36. Could probably nap for 7 days straight</p><p>(Y/N) can after a long day at work. When shifts get long she is always happy to shower then plop right down into the bed and pass out for a few hours.</p><p>37. Rage quits during video games</p><p>Neither has time for video games; they've barely got time for family time.</p><p>38. Drives 20 minutes for those AMAZING chocolate chip cookies at that truck stop</p><p>If (Y/N) still has energy after work she’ll do it having a nice surprise for her husband and of course delicious cookies for herself it’s truly a win-win.</p><p>39. Holds the biggest grudges</p><p>(Y/N) does because whenever fights with Miguel are bad she always remembers it and brings it up later when he tries to be sweet with her.</p><p>40. Writes the other a To-Do list</p><p>(Y/N) for sure she likes to have it all sorted out so that when someone does come over to do work or one of them has the time they know what to do right away.</p><p>41. Is the big spoon when cuddling</p><p>Miguel loves to be the big spoon he sleeps easier knowing that (Y/N) is in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>